


leading the blind

by Hymn



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Ableist Language, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, blind!juubei, blindfolded!kazuki, if i missed a tag pls let me know!, kazuki is trying his best, lots of trust, ugh they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Eventually, Kazuki can’t help asking, “Isn’t it terrifying?”“No,” is Juubei’s simple reply. “I trust you.”Kazuki isn’t certain he understands, but it breaks and heals his heart to hear it, anyway. When he walks to Juubei, he makes certain his bells jingle to mark his passage, and first he kisses Juubei’s cheeks with his finger tips, sliding, gently, to cup his face.





	leading the blind

**Author's Note:**

> for springkink

In the morning sunlight, cold and hard like it always is in the Limitless Fortress, Juubei shines. 

Kazuki sits on the floor, leaning against a doorjamb, and watches him. Watches how the light shines off of his dark, sweat dampened hair, limns the hard, lean muscles that shift and stretch and bulge beneath his beautiful, dusky skin. There are scars there, and Kazuki traces them with his eyes, much like he traced them with his mouth only just last night.

In the morning sunlight, moving through patterns, Kazuki can almost forget that Juubei is blind, he is so sure of himself, so capable and comfortable moving in front of Kazuki. It’s a beautiful sight to watch, but Kazuki can’t help wondering if Juubei even knows he’s there.

*

Juubei lets and lets and rarely takes, and Kazuki knows that all of the hardships in Juubei’s life are there only because the taller man refuses to stop following him, has followed him since they were young and naïve. 

Eventually, Kazuki can’t help asking, “Isn’t it terrifying?”

“No,” is Juubei’s simple reply. “I trust you.”

Kazuki isn’t certain he understands, but it breaks and heals his heart to hear it, anyway. When he walks to Juubei, he makes certain his bells jingle to mark his passage, and first he kisses Juubei’s cheeks with his finger tips, sliding, gently, to cup his face.

“I love you,” he breathes against Juubei’s mouth, which opens easily for him. “You fool.”

He doesn’t give Juubei a chance to respond in anything other than moans.

*

Juubei wasn’t saying it to imply that Kazuki didn’t trust him. Kazuki knows this, knows it intimately. But, still, Kazuki feels the need to show that unasked for trust, anyway. 

*

Juubei walks through the door. Kazuki doesn’t see this, but he can hear it, just faintly: the steady, searching fall of Juubei’s feet on the floor, his hand sliding roughly against the cement walls. 

Kazuki settles his breathing, and says, “Hey.”

“…Hey,” Juubei responds. “What…?”

“Come here.” Kazuki remains very still, with the world very dark. It’s a terrifying thing, really. He doesn’t understand how Juubei can stand it, go through it day by day. Everything is in darkness, and all of his other senses are magnified to a staggering degree. Kazuki knows he will have bruises on his shin for this, but, damn it. Juubei’s worth it.

Kazuki is almost buzzing, listening for when Juubei is there, with him. Suddenly there are fingers tapping onto his shoulders, and Kazuki wasn’t ready for that. He gasps, startled, and Juubei pauses.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” Kazuki says, and clears his throat. “Yes.”

“…all right.” Juubei’s fingers slide hesitantly up, further, tracing the column of Kazuki’s throat, the pointed curve of his chin, over his high cheek bones, to- He hits the black fabric of Kazuki’s blindfold, and stops breathing.

“Funny, isn’t it?” Kazuki says, very softly. “The blind leading the blind.”

“Oh, Kazuki,” breathes Juubei. “You didn’t have to.”

“No,” Kazuki agrees, “but I wanted to.”

*

It was terrifying, being blindfolded, being lost, alone, in the darkness, in a world that was once familiar to him, but no longer is. Now, though, it’s not nearly so scary, just different, new. Because now he has Juubei, and he trust Juubei. Trusts that Juubei won’t hurt him, that Juubei will know what he’s doing, that, if anything happens, they can watch each other’s back, and keep each other safe.

“I get it, now,” Kazuki mutters, while they’re sitting on the bed, face to face, and doing nothing but touching. Kazuki is tracing over Juubei’s face, learning it like he never has before. Light brushes over the arch of Juubei’s eyebrows, tender sweeps against the frown lines and the laugh lines half-hidden amongst them. Juubei is stroking over Kazuki’s shoulders, his neck, his chest, soothing. 

“Do you really? I love you,” says Juubei, “You are my life. And I’m not afraid.”

“Yes,” Kazuki says into the darkness, knowing that Juubei is there, and that he will catch and hear the words, trusting that he will know, and understand.

*

Kazuki is quite adamant that there will be no penetrative fucking, though. At least, until Juubei is strong and hard and pliant beneath him, drawing Kazuki in with his legs and hands and hungry mouth. Kazuki feels like he’s being eaten by the warmest, sweetest darkness he has ever confronted.

“Juubei,” he protests on a groan, panting.

Juubei murmurs back, “Please? Please, Kazuki, please, I’ll guide you. It will be fine. _Trust_ me.”

“Oh god.” Kazuki swallows, and curses softly, but then tumbles off the bed trying to reach the lube. Embarrassing, but when he clambers back up, lube in hand, blushing so hard he thinks his face is going to peel off, because there was _nothing_ elegant about that, Juubei takes his hand and presses it against Juubei’s mouth so that Kazuki can feel Juubei’s smile, and it’s okay.

“All right,” Kazuki says. “How?”

“Like this.” Kazuki can hear the wet rasp of Juubei’s tongue on his lips, they’re so close, and his hearing is so acute. It’s pornographic and lovely, and he moans, again. Juubei, who already has Kazuki’s hand, brings it down, and takes the lube out of the other. Kazuki’s fingers are quickly slicked, cold and trembling beneath the lube. 

Kazuki thinks his world is going to fall out from under him; his mouth is dry and his heart is beating inside his head, it’s so loud, and Juubei, oh, Juubei is sweet and daring and trusting beneath him, guiding Kazuki’s hand down, down, to his opening. Kazuki gingerly circles it, and says, “Juubei.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Juubei responds firmly, and presses two of Kazuki’s fingers in, so that they split the warm heat, slicking and stretching against that velvet softness, and Kazuki cries out in turn with Juubei, both drowning on the feeling. “Yes,” Juubei moans, arching, rocking into it, and drawing Kazuki into it, inexorable. “Yes, yes.”

Kazuki breathes out, and twists his wrist, slowly, feeling Juubei tremble and shake and want, all around him. He takes Juubei in, his sole focus in a dark world, and lets himself go, lets himself trust in Juubei, and in Juubei’s trust in himself. He lets go, and it’s beautiful.

*

After, the blindfold is gone and put away, but not forgotten. Kazuki watches languidly as Juubei traces his careful, tasting way across Kazuki’s chest with his nimble, physician’s fingers. “I think,” Juubei says slowly, dreamily, “that what I miss most is watching your threads dance.”

Kazuki swallows, and props himself up on one elbow, so that he can trace his thumb over Juubei’s smiling lips. 

“But,” Juubei continues, after a light kiss to Kazuki’s thumb. “Even without my eyes, I can still see you, Kazuki.” He presses his hand down over Kazuki’s heart. “And that’s all the grounding point that I will ever need.”

And Kazuki, finally, understands.


End file.
